Driving mechanisms employing a piezoelectric element have been disclosed. As such a type of driving mechanism, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a driving mechanism that drives a driving target member by driving plural piezoelectric elements to cause a tip member coming in contact with the driving target member to move elliptically. In Patent Document 1, when an XYZ orthogonal coordinate system is set up, the driving target member is driven in the X axis direction with the elliptical movement of the tip member parallel to the XZ plane.